mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone
Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone — ósmy odcinek piątego sezonu i dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty ogółem. Streszczenie Na początku odcinka Pinkie Pie piecze ciasto według przepisu swojej babci. Kucykowi towarzyszy jej pupil Gummy. Nagle znaczek klaczy zaczyna lśnić i migotać. Pinkie przerywa więc pieczenie i prosi Gummy'iego, by ją zastąpił, a ona sama rusza do zamku Twilight Sparkle. Znaczkowa mapa przyjaźni pokazuje miasto, które ma jakiś problem z przyjaźnią. Fioletowa klacz mówi, iż jest to Griffonstone oraz opowiada o jego legendzie i Idolu Boreasa. Mają tam wyruszyć Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash, lecz ta druga nie chce wyruszać do miasta z powodu kłótni z Gildą z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa". Jednak wraz z różową przyjaciółką wybiera w długą podróż pociągiem, a następnie pieszo przez góry. Podczas drogi towarzyszą im wskazówki Twilight. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Griffonstone jest upadłym, zapuszczonym miejscem, a jego gryfi mieszkańcy są bardzo niemili. Pinkie i Rainbow spotykają Gildę, która również nie jest dla nich przyjazna. Klacze poruszają temat legendy Griffonstone, a słysząc ją, zjawia się Dziadek Gruff i dopowiada legendę, która kończy się kradzieżą Idola Boreasów przez Arimaspiego i upadkiem miasta. Rainbow i Pinkie chcą rozwiązać problem miasteczka i jego mieszkańców, jednak pierwsza chce znaleźć Idol Boreasów, a druga poszukać odpowiedzi w bibliotece, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi radami Twilight, więc rozdzielają się. Błękitna pegazica spotyka chciwą sprzedawczynię, a różowa klacz zniszczoną bibliotekę. Pinkie szuka więc sposobów na pocieszenie gryfów, ale te nie mają odpowiednich sklepów i zakaz na śpiewanie, więc razem z Gildą pieką lepsze niż obecne, gryfie biszkopty. Rainbow przygotowuje się do zejścia w rozpadlinę na poszukiwania a Pinkie i Gilda spotykają Gretę. Gilda udaje, że nie zależy jej na znajomej, bo straciła już kiedyś przyjaciółkę, czyli Rainbow Dash. Różowy kucyk biegnie do pegazicy, która w tym czasie schodzi w Mroczne Czeluści Zła, by odnaleźć Idola. Jednak lina pęka i klacz zostaje uwięziona na skalnej półce. Nie może odlecieć, a sprzedawczyni nie chce pomóc jej za darmo i odchodzi. Po jakimś czasie zjawia się Pinkie Pie. Rainbow prosi ją o ratunek, jednak ta dosłownie zrzuca linę i wraca po pomoc do Gildy. Gryfica nie chce pomóc pegazicy, ale przypomina sobie czasy dzieciństwa, gdzie Rainbow odgoniła dokuczające jej kucyki. Mała Gilda i Rainbow zaprzyjaźniły się. Po tym wspomnieniu Gilda rusza klaczy na pomoc. W wyniku nie zabezpieczenia liny przez Pinkie, ona i Gilda spadają w przepaść, ale gryfica łapie się skały. Różowa klacz trzyma Rainbow, która też spadała, a Gilda zauważa Idola, jednak musi wybrać pomiędzy nim, a życiem kucyków. Po chwili wciąga obie klacze, jednak muszą uciekać, gdyż skała pod nimi się kruszy. W Griffostone kłótnie pomiędzy kucykami a Gildą zostają zażegnane. Okazuje się, że problemem miasta była obojętność i chciwość gryfów. Kucyki zachęcają Gildę, by podzieliła się gryfimi ciastkami z Gretą, zaprzyjaźniając się. Próba się udaje, a Gilda jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Pinkie i Rainbow powierzają jej misję szerzenia przyjaźni w Griffostone i obiecują ponowne odwiedziny. Następnie żegnają się i wyruszają w drogę powrotną do Ponyville. Fabuła Wstęp thumb|left|Sprawdzanie składników na pyszne ciasto Odcinek rozpoczyna się, gdy Pinkie Pie piecze ciasto. Jest to przepis jej babci na "Potrójnie czekoladowe ciasto z piętnastu warstw". Klaczy towarzyszy jej aligatorek Gummy, któremu mówi, że nie mają dziś nic do robienia poza pieczeniem. Różowy kucyk jest bardzo podekscytowany i sprawdza, czy posiada wszystkie składniki, czyli: orzechowe bezy, krem czekoladowo-śmietanowy, słodkie migdały, orzechy i krem z masła kokosowego. Na upieczenie jednej warstwy potrzeba godziny, więc na całe wypieki potrzeba piętnastu godzin "słodkiego pieczenia". Pinkie wyjmuje pierwszą warstwę z pieca i oznajmia Gummy'emu, że mogą zaczynać przygotowywać kolejną warstwę torciku. Nagle znaczek klaczy zaczyna błyszczeć i wibrować. Ta odgarnia plamkę z ciasta ze swojego boku i patrzy na znaczek. Podekscytowana pyta aligatorka czy wie co to oznacza. Sama po chwili odpowiada szeptem, ze chodzi o mapę z zamku Twilight, a Gummy oblizuje trochę ciasta z twarzy kucyka. Pinkie Pie wybiega z domu, ale wraca za chwilę i pyta thumb|right|Znaczek wzywa Pinkie do mapymałego aligatora czy mógłby się zająć pieczeniem gdy jej nie będzie. Powierniczka Klejnotu Śmiechu ma nadzieję, że to szybko zleci i odmierza Gummy'emu proszek do pieczenia i mówi, że gdy pierwsza upieczona warstwa ostygnie, może polać ją odrobiną kremu czekoladowo-śmietanowego. Przypomina mu także, by ubił białka na bezy, ale zauważa, że znaczek znów migocze. Daje więc aligatorkowi trzepaczkę i jest pewna, że ten sobie świetnie poradzi. Całuje pupila na pożegnanie i w oddala się podskakując. Jednak Gummy nie robi nic, tylko przechyla się do przodu i zabawnie się przewraca. Dokąd wysyła nas mapa? thumb|left|Król Grover i Idol Boreasów Na mapie przyjaźni ukazało się miasteczko na ogromnym drzewie, a wokoło niego krążą znaczki Pinkie i Rainbow. Twilight spogląda na nie z bliska i nie kryje podekscytowania tym, że jej przyjaciółki zostają wysłane do Griffonstone, które jest samym sercem Gryfiego Królestwa. Mówi także o książce "Wielkie Gryfy Przeszłości". Klacz chce powiedzieć z czego znane były gryfy, lecz Rainbow przerywa jej i pyta ironicznie czy chodzi o bycie wrednymi i nieczułymi łobuzami, przez co nawiązuje do przykrej sytuacji z Gildą, która zdarzyła się w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". Pegazica wspomina jak gryfica okropnie traktowała jej przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Pinkie Pie. Różowa klacz "psują dobrej zabawy". Mimo to, Twilight zaczyna opowiadać o Griffostone. Dawniej gryfy były chciwe jak smoki, gromadząc monety i różne skarby. Według legendy, Idol składał się z kurzu złotych zachodów słońca rozwianych wśród gór przez północne wiatry. Bożek ten, wypełniał serca gryfów dumą i uważano, że to on uczynił Griffonstone najbardziej majestatycznym królestwem. Rainbow przerywa opowieść, nie rozumiejąc czemu Twilight interesuje się gryfami. Ta tłumaczy, że od wizyty Gildy zainteresowała się tym gatunkiem, więc przeczytała "Kronikę Wielkich Gryfonów". Klacz zazdrości przyjaciółkom możliwości zobaczenia na thumb|right|Zawsze trzeba wierzyć mapiewłasne oczy tego miejsca. Pinkie Pie dziwi się czemu mają iść tylko ona i Rainbow, a pegazica zgadza się żeby to Twilight wyruszyła w podróż do Griffostone zamiast niej, gdyż ta chciałaby się zdrzemnąć. Pinkie podkreśla, iż fioletowa klacz jest Księżniczką Przyjaźni, więc powinna również pójść z przyjaciółkami. Ta jednak tłumaczy, że gdyby mapa chciałaby, żeby to ona udała się do gryfiego królestwa i zwiedziła pałac oraz zobaczyła bożka jednoczącego cały rodzaj, na pewno by to przekazała. Mimo to klacz wyraźnie pokazuje, że chciałaby tam pójść. Alikorn ma pewność, że dwie klacze sobie poradzą, a ona zostanie by zająć się ważnymi, księżniczkowymi sprawami. Pinkie zachęca Rainbow do wyruszenia w drogę, a ta niechętnie się zgadza. Różowa klacz żartobliwie pochwala jej postawę. Długa wyprawa do Griffonstone W pociągu thumb|left Kucyki są w pociągu. Pinkie pyta Rainbow, co czyta. Pegaz narzeka, że Twilight stworzyła wręcz książkę o ciekawych atrakcjach Griffonstone które powinny zwiedzić. Różowa klacz domyśla się, iż chodzi o przewodnik o znalezieniu problemu który mają rozwiązać oraz zabiera wszystkie przekąski z wózka z przekąskami. Rainbow dodaje, że to jak Twilight w formie książki, a następnie parodiuje alikorna zmieniając głos i fryzurę. Przedrzeźnia ją słowami: Po chwili pegazica zauważa, że Pinkie wydała wszystkie monety na słodycze. Zakłopotana różowa klacz pyta przyjaciółkę czy ta może jej pożyczyć kilka monet, a Rainbow przewraca oczami i uderza się kopytkiem w twarz. Przez góry thumb|right|Długa podróż górskim szlakiem Klacze wysiadają z pociągu na zaniedbaną, małą stację. W tle słychać głos Twilight, który wymienia zadania dla Rainbow i Pinkie. Mówi ona, że gdy kucyki dotrą do Wąwozu Gryfów, powinny skierować wzrok na północ, ku Górom Hiperborejczyka, by ujrzeć piękno Griffostone. Kucyki idą wąskim szlakiem po zboczu góry, a głos Twilight informuje, by po przybyciu do miasta, udały się do pałacu i przedstawiły się królowi. Dodaje, że księga "Kronika Wielkich Gryfonów" została napisana dawno i kończy się na koronacji czternastego króla gryfów, czyli króla GuciaW oryginale króla Guto. Następnie, dwie przyjaciółki idą przez skalny most. Głos Twilight mówi, iż nie wie kto teraz rządzi, ale zaleca, by Rainbow i Pinkie powiedziały, że przybywają z polecenia Księżniczki Przyjaźni i chcą pomóc w rozwiązaniu jakiegoś problemu. Nagle Pinkie spostrzega Griffonstone, które jednak wciąż jest daleko. Następna rada Twilight: Dodaje też, iż na zewnątrz stoi posąg Króla Grovera i prosi o zrobienie mu kilku zdjęć. Ostatnią wskazówką jest spróbowanie słynnych, gryfich ciastek. Rainbow i Pinkie docierają do bramy miasteczka, a różowa klacz przyznaje, iż Twilight powinna przyjść z nimi, by ujrzeć, że Griffosntone jest... totalną dziurą. Pierwsze chwile w Griffonstone thumb|left|Pinkie chce rozładować napiętą atmosferę Miasto jest w bardzo złym stanie. Jeden gryf chcąc wylądować na jednej z gałęzi drzewa na którym są domy mieszkańców, prawie ją łamie. Rainbow dochodzi do wniosku, że mapa powinna przysłać tu Rarity, by poprawiła wygląd tego miejsca. Pinkie pyta się pewnego gryfa, czy aby na pewno są w Griffonstone. Ten jednak łapie klacz za pyszczek i odsuwa ją sobie z drogi, nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa. Kucyk stwierdza, iż nie było to zbyt miłe. Rainbow potwierdza swoje zdanie o gryfach: że są one bardzo nieprzyjemne i źle wychowane. Powierniczka Elementu Śmiechu, wedle słów Twilight, proponuje znalezienie pałacu i spotkanie się z królem. Nagle pojawia się Gilda, informując, iż nie mu już tu żadnego króla. Rainbow wita się z gryficą, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. Mieszkanka Griffonstone również nie cieszy się na widok błękitnego pegaza. Rainbow pyta Gildę co ona tutaj robi, a ta odpowiada: Pinkie informuje, iż są tu, by pomóc Griffonstone, gryf nie wie, w czym miałyby pomóc. Różowy kucyk tłumaczy, że one same nie są tego pewne, ale dotyczy to mapy, znaczków i jakiegoś problemu, jednak Gilda przerywa jej i odchodzi znudzona. Pinkie Pie pyta ją gdzie może by Idol Boreasów, ale gryf nie wierzy w jego istnienie. Z domku obok odzywa się Dziadek Gruff. On wierzy w legendę o Bożku i twierdzi, że był on najlepszą rzeczą jaka spotkała gryfy. Gilda jest nie zadowolona, ponieważ kucyki sprowokowały starego gryfa to opowiedzenia historii. Legenda o Idolu Boreasów thumb|right|Gryfy chroniły Idol Boreasów Dziadek Gruff chce opowiedzieć kucykom całą, tragiczną historię w zamian z kilka monet. Rainbow Dash niechętnie daje mu dwa pieniążki, a starszy gryf sprawdza je. Stary gryf opowiada, że pierwszym królem gryfów był król Grover i zjednoczył on ten gatunek, tak jak nigdy nie byli zjednoczeni. Rainbow nie jest zbyt zainteresowana opowieścią, ale Pinkie bardzo chętnie jej słucha. Dziadek Gruff kontynuując opowiadanie, dodaje, iż król Grover użył Idola Boreasów do zjednoczenia gryfów. W tym czasie Gilda parodiuje Dziadka, ale gdy ten się odwraca, gryfica udaje, że nic nie robiła, co rozśmiesza Pinkie. W dalszej części opowieści, dowiadujemy się, że bożek dodawał dumy każdemu gryfowi, który na niego spojrzał. Gdy królowie zmieniali się na przestrzeni lat, miasto miało swego złotego Idola, budząc zazdrość u wszystkich innych gatunków. Spajał on gryfy i nadawał tożsamość, aż do czasu panowania króla Gucia. Przybył wtedy Arimaspi i by ukraść gryfi skarb. Król Gucio chciał go przegonić, ale nie udało mu się to. Potwór uciekł z Idolem, lecz gdy uciekał spadł w Mroczne Czeluście Zła. Podobno tracąc Idol Boreasów, gryfy straciły swą dumę. Starszy gryf kończy swą opowieść słowami: Pinkie ze łzami w oczach przyznaje, że była to najsmutniejsza historia w dziejach, ale Dziadek Gruff nie przejmuje się tym i oświadcza, że nie ma zwrotów pieniędzy. Powierniczka Klejnotu Śmiechu rozumie teraz, czemu w książce Twilight nie ma nic po koronacji króla Gucia, bo nikt nie chciałby opisywać tak smutnej historii. Gilda wykrzykuje, że to nie jest smutne, gdyż gryfy nie wyglądają na smutnych. Podzielone zdania Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash thumb|left|Pinkie ma inny pomysł co powinny zrobić Rainbow Dash myśli nad tym jaki problem trzeba rozwiązać. Nagle wpada na pomysł, by odnaleźć Idol Boreasów i przywrócić dawną chwałę Griffonstone, ponieważ uważa, że to jest właśnie problemem, do którego zostały przysłane przez mapę. Gilda słysząc to, kpi z typowej postawy kucykowej pseudobohaterki i tłumaczy, iż gryfom nie zależy na bożku, a nawet na niczym im nie zależy. Dodaje też, że to właśnie lubią. Nagle Pinkie, która nie wiadomo jak znalazła się na grzbiecie Gildy, przyznaje Rainbow rację, bo w końcu mapa przysłała je tu, by rozstrzygnęły jakiś problem, a rozgniewana Gilda, nazywa dwie klacze problemem Griffonstone, zrzuca różowego kucyka i thumb|right|Rainbow w sklepie odlatuje. Rainbow nie zważa na to słowa gryficy i chce znaleźć zaginiony skarb, by miasto znów wyglądało dobrze i wrócić do Ponyville. Klacz zrywa się do lotu i zachęca Pinkie, jednak ta przypomina o radach od Twilight. Błękitna klacz myśli, że chodzi o zrobienie kilku fotek, a Pinkie mówi, żeby poszukać odpowiedzi w bibliotece. Rainbow rzuca klaczy poradnik lawendowego alikorna i zapowiada, że gdy różowy kucyk znudzi się przewodnikiem Twilight, znajdzie ją w Czeluściach Zła, gdzie będzie szukać Idola. Po tych słowach odlatuje i zostawia zamyśloną przyjaciółkę. Po chwili pegaz wpada do sklepu i woła do sprzedawczyni z entuzjazmem: Jednak gryfica za ladą nie podziela zapału pegaza. Rainbow wymienia co będzie potrzebować do swojej przygody, czyli: lin, haków i kogoś, kto zabrałby ją bo Otchłani. Sprzedawczyni odpowiada, że też potrzebuje czegoś od kucyka, a mianowicie kilku monet. Pinkie poszukuje odpowiedzi thumb|left|Pinkie chce znaleźć problem Griffonstone Pinkie Pie znajduje Gildę ciągnącą wóz. Oświadcza gryfowi, iż po ulicy krążą wieści, że w Griffonstone znajduje się niesamowita biblioteka pełna odpowiedzi, a gryf pyta kucyka o jaką ulicę chodzi. Klacz przyznaje, że może nie o tej ulicy mówiła, lecz na innej mówi się tylko o bibliotece. Gilda odpowiada: Po czym gryf odchodzi. Pinkie spogląda we wskazane miejsce, lecz są tam tylko zniszczone regały i porozrzucane po ziemi książki. Zmartwiony kucyk przyznaje, że dobrze, iż Twilight tu nie przyszła, ponieważ zasmucił by ją widok tak zniszczonej biblioteki. Pinkie zauważa posąg króla Grovera wspomniany wcześniej przez lawendowego alikorna. Kucyk wspina się na niego mówiąc, iż smutne jest to, co stało się z tym miastem, lecz klacz wątpi w słowa Rainbow Dash mówiące, że problemem Griffonstone jest zaginiony bożek. Następnie Pinkie udaje głos posągu i porusza kamiennym dziobem, odpowiadając sobie: Dalej kucyk nazywa posag króla starym pochlebcą. Pinkie odchodzi od statuy i spogląda na dwa thumb|right|Co to za miejsce!? gryfy, które wpadły na siebie i bardzo je to zdenerwowało. Nagle wpada na pomysł czego potrzeba miasteczku, na co Gilda stojąca obok ironicznie stwierdza, że tym czymś musi być mniej kucyków. Klacz mówi, iż chodzi jej o piosenkę, która rozweseli każdego gryfa. Gilda pokazuje kucykowi znak informujący, iż tu nie wolno śpiewać. Pinkie nie rozumie jak mogą podnosić się na duchu bez śpiewu, a gryfica kpi, że brak możliwości muzyki to największy problem Griffonstone. Różowy kucyk wpada na kolejne pomysły pocieszenia gryfów czyli: urządzenie imprezki, zjedzenie ciasta lecz okazuje się, że w miasteczku nie ma sklepu imprezowego ani piekarni. Klacz nie rozumie jak mieszkańcy Griffonstone mogą żyć w takim miejscu, a Gilda wykrzykuje, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by Pinkie stąd odeszła. Imprezowiczka wciąż nie dowierza jak tu może nie być takich rzeczy jak ciasto, muffinki albo gryfie ciastka, lecz Gilda informuje, iż są tu te biszkopty i na dodatek ona sama je wypieka. Różowa klacz kupuje jednego, a gryfica dodaje, iż to przepis Dziadka Gruffa, lecz przysmak jest tak twardy i niesmaczny, że Pinkie łamie sobie na nim ząb. Gilda informuje, iż nie ma zwrotów i udaje, że nic jej to nie obchodzi, bo chce sprzedać wystarczająco dużo biszkoptów, by wynieść się z Griffonstone. Pinkie oferuje jej pomoc. Działania Pinkie i Rainbow thumb|left|Rainbow i sprzedawczyni nad Mrocznymi Czeluściami Zła Rainbow Dash jest nad Mrocznymi Czeluściami Zła razem ze sprzedawczynią. Pegaz prosi gryficę o zaciśnięcie paska na kasku, lecz ta chce za tą przysługę więcej monet. Rainbow sama poprawia pasek swoim skrzydłem i pyta się jak głęboka jest ta otchłań. Lecz sprzedawczyni pyta jak głęboka jest kieszeń kucyka, chcąc kolejnych monet na informację. Zirytowana Rainbow chce wiedzieć, czy gryfy nie rozmawiają o niczym poza monetami. Gryfica odpowiada: Pegazica przyznaje, że Gilda w porównaniu do tej gryficy jest rozkoszna. Pinkie kosztuje kolejne gryfie ciastko i mówi, że choć przepis Dziadka Gruffa jest dobry, potrzebuje czegoś ważnego. Gilda ironicznie przyznaje, że pewnie chodzi o przyjaźń, lecz thumb|right|Gilda pomaga Grecieróżowa klacz mówi, iż miała na myśli proszek do pieczenia. Wyjmuje sobie jedna sztukę z grzywy i dodaje, że nigdy nie rusza się bez niego z domu. Następie wstawia nową partię poprawionych biszkoptów do pieca i zapewnia, że będą bardzo dobre. W okolicy przelatuje pewna gryfica, Greta. Wyczuwa ona zapach pysznych, piekących się ciastek i zatrzymuje się w locie, co skutkuje zderzeniem z innym gryfem. Greta ląduje na ziemi, a Gilda pomaga jej wstać. Pinkie zauważa to i stwierdza, że choć Gilda zachowuje się grubiańsko, to wewnątrz jest grzeczna i miła. Gryfica nie rozumie o co klaczy chodzi, a ta tłumaczy, iż pomogła przyjaciółce. Gilda mówi jednak, że to jedyny gryf którego zna, bo tutaj, w Griffonstone, nie posiada się przyjaciół. Potem ze smutkiem dodaje, że miała przyjaciółkę, lecz nie skończyło się to dobrze. Mówiła oczywiście o Rainbow Dash. Zszokowana Pinkie biegnie znaleźć błękitnego pegaza, a Gilda żegna się z nią krótko. Rainbow Dash kontra Mroczne Czeluście Zła thumb|left|Uwięziona Rainbow ze zranionym kopytkiemRainbow podchodzi do krawędzi otchłani i widząc silne prądy powietrzne, pyta się gryfiej sprzedawczyni, czy mogłaby tam zlecieć, po czym próbuje tam polecieć, lecz zaraz wiatry spychają ją z powrotem na krawędź. Następnie kucyk opuszcza się wgłąb przepaści na linie trzymanej przez sprzedawczynię. Bardzo chce odnaleźć Idol Boreasów i wrócić do Ponyville. Niestety w pewnym momencie lina pęka i Rainbow spada z krzykiem w dół. Pegaz próbuje wzlecieć, lecz silny wiatr ciska kucykiem o skalną ścianę. W wyniku uderzenia klacz rani się w kopytko i woła o pomoc do gryficy, która została na krawędzi otchłani. W zamian za zrzucenie kolejnej liny chce kilka monet. Gdy Rainbow oświadcza, że ich nie ma, sprzedawczyni odchodzi zostawiając klacz samą. Przerażona Rainbow Dash wzywa głośno pomocy. Po pewnym czasie pegazica obwiązuje sobie zranione kopyto bandażem i znów próbuje wylecieć z Bezdennej Otchłani. Niestety znów ląduje na skalnej półce i krzyczy z desperacji. Nagle na skraju przepaści pojawia się Pinkie Pie, mówiąca: Po tych słowach różowy kucyk ucieka. Rainbow woła Pinkie z powrotem i prosi z zrzucenie innej liny. Ziemski kucyk dosłownie zrzuca linę, która ląduje obok błękitnego pegaza. Zmartwiona różowa klacz biegnie po pomoc i prosi Rainbow, by nigdzie się nie ruszała. Pegazica pyta się siebie ironicznie, gdzie miałaby pójść, jednak gdy kruszy się kawałek półki skalnej na której siedzi, mówi przestraszona, że ma nadzieję, iż nigdzie nie pójdzie. Wspomnienia Gildy thumb|right|Małe Gilda i Rainbow Gilda wyjmuje z pieca gryfie biszkopty, próbuje jednego i okazuje się smaczny. Nagle Pinkie przybiega i informuje o Rainbow Dash, która utknęła w otchłani. Kucyk prosi gryfa o pomoc, by uratować pegaza. Gilda odmawia jednak, ponieważ to nie jej problem. Różowa klacz mówi, że musi się tym przejąć, bo Rainbow jest jej przyjaciółką. Gryfica dodaje, że kiedyś tak było. Pinkie pyta czy Gilda pamięta te czasy, gdy były przyjaciółkami, a gryf to potwierdza. Następnie pojawia się retrospekcja, w której Gilda, jako bardzo mały gryf jest na Obozie Lotniczym. Gryfka nieśmiało wzbija się w powietrze, lecz gdy koło niej szybko przelatuje mała pegazica z tęczową grzywą, Gilda zaraz rezygnuje z latania. Dumb-Bell, Hoops i Score widząc nieśmiałego gryfa, żartują: thumb|left|Wspólne śpiewanie piosenki Pojawia się obok nich młoda Rainbow Dash i zakrywa ich chmurami, mówiąc, że pewnie nie chce, by słabo przy niej wypadli. Pegazka podlatuje do gryfki, przestawia się i pyta ją o imię. Gilda bardzo nieśmiało mówi jak ma na imię, a Rainbow pyta, czy jest tego pewna. Młoda pegazica zaprasza gryfa to swojego towarzystwa obiecując, że wtedy tamte pegazy nie będą już jej dokuczać. Następnie nowe przyjaciółki latają razem, robią wspólnie sztuczki, która chwalą nawzajem. Rainbow wpada na pomysł, by pokazać wcześniejszym łobuzom jak się lata, po czym wlatują pomiędzy nich. Gilda i Rainbow recytują radośnie obozową piosenkę, na czym kończy się retrospekcja. Gilda wzruszona dziecięcymi wspomnieniami postanawia pójść z Pinkie i pomóc błękitnemu pegazowi, lecz dodaje, że to nie czyni jej przyjaciółką pegazicy. Różowa klacz przytakuje, lecz po chwili łamie czwartą ścianę, mówiąc, że jednak czyni to Gildę przyjaciółką Rainbow. Na ratunek thumb|right|Niebezpieczna sytuacja Rainbow Dash siedzi na coraz bardziej kruszącej się skalnej półce. Ma już bardzo mało miejsca, a silny wiatr, wiejący z dołu, smaga kucykiem. Nagle z góry słychać głos Gildy, mówiący, żeby wytrzymała i żartobliwie nazywa pegazicę frajerką, a następnie opuszcza się na linie w dół Bezdennej Otchłani. Rainbow również żartuje, pytając, czemu tak długo musiała czekać i tak samo nieobraźliwie nazywa Gildę głąbem. Gryfica leci w głąb przepaści, zabezpieczona liną, po chwili obraca się i wbija szpony w skalną ścianę. Gryf walczy w wiatrem, a kamienny ustęp pod Rainbow kruszy się całkiem i kucyk spada w dół. Widząc to Pinkie Pie chce uratować przyjaciółkę i chwyta linę, na której uwiązana była Gilda. Ziemski kucyk spada w przepaść, ciągnąc ze sobą gryficę. Pinkie łapie Rainbow, a Gilda macha skrzydłami, próbując wzlecieć z dwoma kucykami. Gryfowi udaje się złapać wystającej skały, a Pinkie i Rainbow wiszą niżej na linie Gildy. Gryfica stara się wdrapać na skalny ustęp, ale nagle zauważa na nim czaszkę Arimaspiego, a jej uwagę zwraca również blask z drugiej strony. Gryf odwraca się i widzi podniszczonego Idola thumb|left|Przytulasek Boreasów, leżący między kamieniami. Gilda wyciąga łapę, by go złapać i już dotyka go pazurem, lecz Pinkie coraz trudniej utrzymać Rainbow, i pegazica powoli wyślizguje się różowej klaczy, mimo tego, że błękitny pegaz mocno macha skrzydłami, lecz wiatr jest ze silny. Gilda musi wybrać pomiędzy Idolem i powrotem chwały Griffonstone a życiem przyjaciółek. Idol zsuwa się ku przepaści, a klacze ledwo się trzymają. Gilda waha się chwilkę, ale wciąg kucykowe przyjaciółki, a następnie cała trójka patrzy jak Idol Boreasów na zawsze ginie w głębi Mrocznych Czeluści Zła. Gryfica tłumaczy swój wybór: a następnie pogodzone przyjaciółki przytulają się. Niespodziewanie cienkie, skalne podłoże kruszy się. Przestraszona Pinkie odkłada przytulaski na później, obwiązuje Rainbow Dash liną i grupa wspina się ku wylotowi Bezdennej Otchłani. Gryfia przyjaźń i pożegnanie thumb|right|Pinkie opowiada jak przyjaźń zmieni gryfy Gilda, Rainbow i Pinkie idą drogą w Griffonstone. Gryfica przeprasza kucyki za to, jak źle je wcześniej traktowała. Pegazica dziękuje jej, a ziemska klacz przyjmuje przeprosiny. Rainbow jest przykro, iż z jej winy nie udało się odzyskać Idola i martwi się, że teraz nie można rozwiązać problemu Griffonstone. Pinkie tłumaczy pegazowi, że mapa nie przysłała ich tutaj, by odzyskać Idola Boreasów, tylko po to, by został zastąpiony czymś lepszym. Gilda twierdzi, że dla gryfa nie ma nic lepszego niż złoto, lecz różowy kucyk mówi, iż to dlatego, że gryfy nie znają przyjaźni. Różowy kucyk tłumaczy: Rainbow przyznaje, że te słowa były bardzo ckliwe. Pinkie skromnie przyznaje, że tak już ma. Niedaleko dwójki kucyków i Gildy, przechodzi Greta. Imprezowiczka zachęca gryficę, by thumb|left|Gilda zaprzyjaźnia się z Gretą zaprzyjaźniła się z nią. Gilda jest bardzo niepewna, ale Rainbow podaje jej tacę ze świeżo upieczonymi gryfimi biszkoptami, a Pinkie lekko popycha gryfa. Błękitna pegazica wątpi, czy gryfy mogą się tak zmienić i nawiązywać przyjaźnie. Jest to w końcu Griffonstone, a nie Ponyville, gdzie przyjaźń jest czymś normalnym. Kucyk obserwują jak Gilda podchodzi do Grety i częstuje ją biszkoptami, jednak ta ich nie chce i jest zdezorientowana zachowaniem drugiej gryficy. Gilda nie rezygnuje i sama podaje jeden przysmak Grecie, a ta go przyjmuje. Zadowolona Pinkie patrzy porozumiewawczo na Rainbow. Podbiega do nich podekscytowana Gilda, mówiąc, że Greta była na początku bardzo zdziwiona, ale gdy dostała od niej biszkopta, powiedziała, iż jest dobry. Szczęśliwa gryfica przyznaje, że to najmilsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszała od gryfa. Rainbow teraz wierzy słowom Pinkie o tym, jaki problem był do rozwiązania, co potwierdzają migoczące znaczki klaczy. Różowa klacz parodiuje reklamę telewizyjną proszku do pieczenia: Zadowolona pegazica ogłasza, że to czas powrotu do Ponyville, lecz przestraszona Gilda nie chce zostać sama. Martwi się, że nie podoła misji szerzenia przyjaźni w Griffonstone, bo dotąd nie thumb|right|Powrót do Ponyville miała ani jednej przyjaciółki. Rainbow potwierdza to, lecz dodaje, że nie miała ani jednej, lecz teraz ma aż dwie - ją i Pinkie Pie. Wzruszona różowa klacz przytula się ze swoimi dwiema przyjaciółkami. Gilda pyta klacze, czy wrócą z wizytą, a błękitna klacz potwierdza, że nawet nie może ich powstrzymać. Gryf macha na pożegnanie do kucyków. Pinkie spogląda ostatni raz na posąg króla Grovera, przy którym Gilda i Greta jedzą biszkopty i żegna się z nim, znów nazywając go starym pochlebcą. Zadziwiona Rainbow chce wiedzieć do kogo ziemska klacz się odzywała, ale ta szybko odpowiada, że nie mówiła nic do żadnego kucyka. Pinkie zachęca przyjaciółkę do powrotu do domu i zastanawia się jak Gummy poradził sobie z pieczeniem torciku według przepisu jej babci. Na sam koniec widzimy małego aligatorka w dokładnie tej samej, zabawnej pozycji z początku odcinka. Galeria en:The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu